


海空相接

by lan0327



Series: MH [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 怪物猎人
Genre: M/M, Rape, Wyverns
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雄火龙怒吼着，同时也觉得很诧异。海龙为什么要攻击他呢？一般来说大型的狩猎者之间不会互相捕食，战斗只会是为了争夺猎物和地盘。难道海龙认为他侵犯了自己的领地吗？雄火龙一边用强壮的脚爪踢蹬想要压住自己的海龙，一边吸着气，在口中酝酿另一团火焰。这时，海龙却朝他张开的口腔里吐出了雷电球。那是一团特殊的带电粘液，海龙经常用这种吐息来削弱远处猎物的抵抗。<br/>突如其来的电击震麻了雄火龙的口腔，让他两眼金星直冒，一瞬间失去了力气，防护脆弱的脖颈、胸腹等弱点暴露无遗。在混乱中，雄火龙感到海龙沉重的身体压到了自己身上，他瞥见海龙张开了布满利齿的嘴巴。</p><p>怪物猎人同人，雄性海龙强行与雄火龙交尾的故事，非拟人，只是肉文请不要认真，流血暴力有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 侵

春天。  
雄火龙静静地伏在山岩上，肌肉紧绷，蓄势待发。春天，孤岛的山野上缀满了新绿，吸引着食草龙群前来觅食。  
而食草龙们也吸引着各种狩猎者，包括这头雄火龙。今天真是个好天气，他感觉全身都充满了力量，脚爪锋利，赤红的鳞片焕发出光彩。随着发情期的到来，他也开始蠢蠢欲动，想要寻找健壮的雌火龙来完成今年的繁殖大业了。对自身拥有的吸引力，他充满了自信。  
不过目前最重要的还是先填饱肚皮。  
就在他准备来一个俯冲突袭的时候，本来安安静静啃食着青草的食草龙群突然骚动起来，陷入了混乱。是狗龙吗？雄火龙眯起了眼睛。这些聒噪的家伙经常从洞穴里钻出来捣乱，还趁机摸走几块肉。  
然而，映入雄火龙眼帘的是一个人类。他挥舞着一把看起来像小爪子的东西，看样子是来猎取食草龙肉的。受惊吓的食草龙乱作一团，纷纷逃向远处。这情景让雄火龙觉得非常不悦。  
或许他可以拿那个瘦小的生物当作正餐前的小点心？虽然看起来没什么肉，还披着一层硬壳儿……雄火龙两脚一蹬离开了山岩。  
正在食草龙身上剥取素材的人类被突然俯冲下来的雄火龙吓了一大跳，猛地朝旁边扑了个嘴啃泥。雄火龙扇动着翅膀降落在食草龙尸体的旁边。就在他回转身体想要给人类致命一击的时候，一个小球砸在了他的脸上，炸出了一团土黄色的烟雾。突如其来的恶臭熏得雄火龙几乎流下了眼泪。这臭味就像是排泄物沤在一起腐烂发霉后的产物。他甩动头部想要摆脱这恶心的气味，然而那土黄色的污物依旧牢牢地粘在他的脸上。雄火龙用力地喷着鼻息，四处张望着寻找造成这一切的元凶，鼻孔冒出丝丝火星。但是，那个该死的家伙早就没影了。  
雄火龙愤愤地大吼一声，鼓动双翼升上了天空。那股臭味实在倒尽了他的胃口。这时，随风飘来的清新气息吸引了他。他迎着风，望到了不远处那蔚蓝的海洋。

×　×　×

海水刺痛了雄火龙的眼睛，也冲掉了脸上发臭的污渍。嗅着从海洋飘来的略带咸味的空气，雄火龙的心情稍微好转了一点。大海一片宁静，浪花轻柔地拍打着他的脚爪。他望着海面，心想会不会有水生兽浮上来，为他带来一顿大餐。  
突然，有什么东西引起了雄火龙的警惕。一瞬间，似乎有蓝白色的光芒在海面上闪过。那是海水反射的阳光吗？  
就在雄火龙张开双翅，想要飞到空中看个究竟时，一个闪电球穿破水面击中了他的胸膛，把他击落在地。随后，在水中潜伏已久的猎手跃出海面，划出一道优美的弧线落到了雄火龙旁边的海滩上。  
雄火龙挣扎着爬起来，对着突然出现在眼前的生物发出了威胁的低吼。  
那是一头海龙。被称为“大海之王”的他披着一身蓝色鳞片，上面沾满了水珠，在阳光下熠熠生辉，宛如波光涌动的大海一般。他背上的棘因为积蓄着电能而闪耀着蓝白色的光芒。这头海龙似乎还相当年轻，然而那修长而结实的身体仍然比雄火龙强壮多了。  
一团火焰从雄火龙的口中喷出，烧焦了海龙颈侧的鳞片。被击中的海龙并不退缩，他蛇行着朝雄火龙冲来。雄火龙想要回到自己占据优势的天空，却发现刚才的电击让身体有点不听使唤，他还没来得及飞到高处，便被扑过来的海龙咬住脚踝拖回了地面，摔了个两脚朝天。  
雄火龙怒吼着，同时也觉得很诧异。海龙为什么要攻击他呢？一般来说大型的狩猎者之间不会互相捕食，战斗只会是为了争夺猎物和地盘。难道海龙认为他侵犯了自己的领地吗？雄火龙一边用强壮的脚爪踢蹬想要压住自己的海龙，一边吸着气，在口中酝酿另一团火焰。这时，海龙却朝他张开的口腔里吐出了雷电球。那是一团特殊的带电粘液，海龙经常用这种吐息来削弱远处猎物的抵抗。  
突如其来的电击震麻了雄火龙的口腔，让他两眼金星直冒，一瞬间失去了力气，防护脆弱的脖颈、胸腹等弱点暴露无遗。在混乱中，雄火龙感到海龙沉重的身体压到了自己身上。他一抬头，只见海龙已经张开了布满利齿的嘴巴。  
雄火龙发出狂暴的叫声，但利牙并没有像预料中那样刺入他的喉咙。他挣扎着，陷入了更大的困惑里。海龙一边用身体，爪子和尾巴压制着他，一边时轻时重的啃咬舔舐他的脖颈，发出一阵阵低沉的咕哝。脆弱的部位被掌握在敌人的牙齿中，让雄火龙觉得非常不安和愤怒，然而他的鳞片无法抵挡海龙的雷电。海龙的牙齿和舌头不断地刺激着他，还时不时恶意地用电流削弱他的力量，弄得他的胸腹沾满了粘液。雄火龙无力地扭动着身体，翅膀和尾巴把周围的沙地搅得一塌糊涂。  
两头巨兽在沙地上纠缠成一团。渐渐的，雄火龙发觉某种熟悉的感觉从身体的深处渐渐冒头。这是他在每年的繁殖季节都会感受到的躁动。尽管难以置信，雄火龙开始怀疑这条可恶的海龙的真正目的是不是如今他所想的那样。海龙正在挑逗他。就像他以往对雌火龙所做的那样。紧贴在他下肢上不断摩擦的海龙的下体，似乎更加证实了他的猜测。  
这家伙发疯了吗？  
不论他有没有发疯，大概发情是没跑了。雄火龙可不会乖乖就范，身为一头强壮的雄性，哪有被海龙压在身下的道理。  
想归这么想，雄火龙却不知道怎么打破眼前的困境。他喘息着，嘴角淌着唾液。本来今天就还没有进食，又经过一番胡乱的挣扎，他已经累了。  
这时，海龙开始了新一轮的进攻。他转过身体，用后腿和尾巴制住了雄火龙的脖子，简直让雄火龙喘不过气来；他还用两只前爪压开了雄火龙多刺的双腿，转动灵活的颈部，埋头到雄火龙腿间。在接近尾巴根的地方，有一道紧闭着的纵向裂口，巧妙地隐藏在鳞片的空隙里。海龙将嘴巴抵到那隐秘的位置，用粗糙的下颌左右磨蹭，试图撑开它。  
雄火龙觉得自己受到了严重的威胁。他甩着尾巴，想用上面的刺攻击海龙，然而却只是扫起了一片片泥沙。  
受到揉弄和舔舐的肌肉收缩着，张开了一道细小的入口。海龙立即将舌尖探入其中，翻弄着里面柔软的部位。  
雄火龙颤抖着，喉咙里传出一声声含混不清的吼叫。他被海龙牢牢地压制着，眼睑因为充血而变得通红，腹部随着急促的呼吸不断起伏。海龙的嘴巴正顶在他的下腹处不断磨蹭，并用舌头撑开那里的肉缝，伸入狭窄的肉腔中反复搅弄，发出湿润的声音。那里是雄火龙的生殖裂，虽然乍看就像雌性的性器官，但其实是平日收纳他雄根的地方。然而，如今这个隐秘的部位却被伸入舌头反复舔弄。这种未曾有过的体验和随之而来的刺激让雄火龙不知所措，只好做出一通乱七八糟的抵抗。而海龙似乎十分热衷于眼前这该死的“游戏”，不留余力地搅乱着他仅剩的理智，让他发出困惑而苦闷的喘息。  
唾液和雄火龙的体液混在一起发出了粘稠的水声，甚至渗了出来，沾湿了附近的鳞片。雄火龙的雄性器官在不断的刺激下已经开始充血，从肉缝中探出了敏感的尖端。这更引得海龙展开一阵集中猛攻。很快，他就彻底地抬起头来，完全暴露在海龙面前。弱点变得毫无防卫的雄火龙几乎已经失去了挣扎的力气。他一转头，发现海龙那颇为壮观的雄性特征也已经完全从穴口处探了出来，在海龙的腿间夸示着自己的存在。一瞬间，雄火龙仿佛觉得自己看到了一支击龙枪。想到接下来可能发生的事情，心中的愤怒和恐惧又给了他一点力气。他猛一抬头，咬住了海龙的前肢。  
海龙发出一声吃痛的低吼。然而他并没有忙着挣脱，而是开始调整身体的位置，似乎在寻找方便交尾的体位。雄火龙咬得更用力了。舌尖尝到的鲜血滋味，让他的抵抗变得更为亢奋起来。与此同时，伏在他身上的海龙似乎也变得十分兴奋，紧贴着雄火龙的腹部随着喘息不断鼓动，脸颊闪动着蓝白色的电光；他的不断发出闷雷般的吼叫，唾液沿着下颚滑下，沾湿了雄火龙的身体。  
当感到海龙的昂扬抵在自己器官的根部时，雄火龙凶狠地撕咬着海龙的前肢，他感到上面有几块鳞片被自己的牙齿刮掉了，血腥味变得更加浓重。但是，接下来发生的事情却让他颤抖着松开了嘴巴。  
海龙又对他放出了一道电流，并开始毫不留情地开始朝他的体内突进。被从内部伸出的器官占据了大部分空间的雄火龙的穴口被强行撑大。双方的雄根因为入口的狭窄而紧紧地压在一起，每个动作都会让他们彼此摩擦。很快，海龙腿间的坚挺已经有一半进入了雄火龙的体内，压迫着敏感的内部。他扬起头，发出愉悦的低吟。  
被侵入的雄火龙因为疼痛和刺激卷起了尾巴。海龙粗大的武器毫不留情地碾压着他生殖腔的内壁。他双腿的肌肉紧绷着，忍受着海龙对他的折磨，尖锐的脚爪在海龙的脊背和腿上留下了刮痕。他的舌头无力地耷拉在嘴角，喉咙冒出烟雾，发出断断续续的嘶吼。他又尝试着想要咬穿海龙的咽喉，但那乏力的啃咬对海龙来说只不过是挑逗而已。  
雄火龙一筹莫展了。

×　×　×

雄火龙的身体随着海龙的动作颤动着，身下的泥沙被他背上的棘刺磨出了一个巨大的浅坑。他的蓝色的双眼好像失去了焦距似的，视线毫无目的地在天空游移。那是他能够自由驰骋，被称为王者的领域。而现在他却被击落在地，只能任凭海龙趴在身上，弄得他嗷嗷叫唤。  
海龙的雄根已经完全没入了雄火龙下身的穴缝中。入口被撑开到未曾达到过的大小，吞吐着侵入到里面的凶器，浓稠的体液因为混入了血液而夹杂着淡淡的粉色，在连接处随着海龙的动作流了出来，把雄火龙的尾巴根部弄得一片潮湿。一阵疼痛让雄火龙清醒了一些，他挣扎着想集中精神。他试着活动下腹部的肌肉，想要把海龙伸进他体内的东西挤出去。  
那东西的体积似乎又增加了，压迫着雄火龙的神经。每当他试着收缩下身的肌肉时，海龙就会发出一连串满足的呻吟。终于，他沮丧地发现自己的努力好像只起到了反作用。  
挣扎减弱下来后，雄火龙那分散的意识便不由得开始向身体的感觉集中，下身所受到的冲击感变得显得更加鲜明。从体内渐渐上浮的微妙的快感，开始蠢蠢欲动，想要占据雄火龙混乱的意识。身体已经变得麻木起来，一开始的疼痛也没这么厉害了。海龙的每一次冲刺，除了带来一阵钝痛外，还会激起某种让雄火龙颤抖不已的电流，尽管心中残余的自尊让他不愿承认。  
持续着进攻的海龙又开始啃咬他的脖颈。和一开始那充满侵略性的粗暴挑逗不同，海龙的动作变得更加温柔，就像轻柔的爱抚。但雄火龙并不想吃这一套。海龙也没有必要安抚他，他已经无法抵抗了。事实上，这只会让他觉得更加愤怒。他像溺水者紧抓着救命稻草一样，全心投入地感受着这股愤怒的感情，这是他在海龙所带来的巨浪中保持理智的唯一办法了。  
海龙完全沉醉在进攻中，布满鳞片的肚腹一遍又一遍地撞击着、摩擦着雄火龙的身体。每一次冲刺，那凶恶的海龙都会压迫着雄火龙器官的根部，挤开那狭窄内部的肌肉，最后狠狠地顶进深处。而被压在地上的雄火龙只能无助地承受着这一切。被侵入得如此之深，他不禁产生了一种错觉：捅入腹部的东西已经把他的内脏搅乱了。尽管落到如此不堪的下场，他却觉得自己快要抑制不住那像水流般汩汩流出的快感。他从没想过，雄性也会因为被插入而产生快感。他到底怎么了？……雄火龙已经没有办法去思考这些了。他喘息着，意识越来越朦胧，而腿间勃起的昂扬则随着身体的节奏不断抖动。顶端冒出的液体顺着柱体流下，渗入了他下腹鳞片的缝隙里。他的头垂在地上，唾液淌了一地。  
在雄火龙体内肆虐的海龙加快了冲刺的速度。变得更加有力而急切的动作，带来一阵阵强烈的愉悦，像海浪一样把雄火龙冲得七荤八素。他的尾巴狂乱地扫动，上面的尖刺在地上留下一道道可怕的痕迹——他并不是想要攻击什么。他快要受不了了。  
在海龙猛烈的攻势下，疲累的雄火龙的意识就像漂浮在海洋上的树叶一般变得脆弱不堪，他大口大口的喘着气，灌入鼻孔的是海洋的气息，海龙的气息，双方体液所散发出的气息……  
大海似乎正向他压来。  
雄火龙勉强地睁开视线模糊的双眼，看到了一双金色的眼睛。那金色的瞳孔正从他的上方凝视着他。那是来自海洋深处的，大海之王的视线。  
泪水涌出了雄火龙的眼眶。他长啸一声，体内的欲望达到了顶点。他的意识陷入了一个巨大的漩涡之中。凶暴的海流将他卷向漆黑的，深邃的海底——在那里，那双金色眼睛的主人正等着他。  
海龙的种子填满了雄火龙的内部。在坠入黑暗之前，他发出了一声微弱的叹息。

×　×　×

当雄火龙醒来时，太阳已经没入了地平线。他勉强从地上站了起来。这时，海龙留在他体内的粘液从下腹的缝隙中流出，滴落到沙地上。一股怒火涌上心头，雄火龙狠狠地践踏了几脚那白色的粘液。随后，他又喷出了一个巨大的火球，在地上留下一大片焦痕，仿佛想要抹去今天发生的一切。  
旁边的海面上突然卷起了一个漩涡。雄火龙一惊，赶紧压低身体进入了临战状态。然而，海面很快又归于宁静，什么都没有再发生。  
终于，雄火龙放松了紧绷的肌肉。他拖着疲惫的身躯，连同着受伤的尊严一起悻悻地离开了。


	2. 囚

雄火龙的嘴角嘶嘶冒着烟雾。此时，与他陷入对峙状态的不是猎物，也不是侵入领地的捕食者，而是一头有着深绿鳞片的雌火龙。  
这已经是第三次了——自从被那条该死的大海蛇侵犯了之后，雄火龙的求偶就没有一次是顺利的。海龙在他的生殖腔内留下了大量的体液，即使在瀑布边冲洗过身体也无法立即消除那种气味。就算他吸引了雌火龙的注意，对方也会在注意到那股不属于火龙一族的异常气息后变得踌躇不定。在第三次求偶失败后，被怒气冲昏头脑的雄火龙忍不住使用了暴力。然而同为捕食者的雌火龙也并非泛泛之辈，这样一来交尾自然无法进行。  
最终，雄火龙选择了放弃。他恨恨地怒吼一声，鼓动双翼离开了。

尽管不久前才被海龙强迫进行了一次交尾，雄火龙体内的躁动却没有平息下来。因为受孕率低下，雌雄火龙在繁殖期往往要进行多次交尾以确保能够顺利生下后代。因此，火龙一族在发情期间的性欲往往会非常旺盛。但是，拜海龙所赐，雄火龙的努力一次又一次化为泡影，海龙留在他身上的“痕迹”让雌火龙无法放心接受他的求偶行为。无从发泄的欲望就像一股闷火在他的体内燃烧，让他变得比平时还要暴躁。

雄火龙在懊恼中飞行了好一段时间。不久，风带来的气息告诉他，这片地区是另一头雌火龙的地盘。他降低速度朝地面落去。脚爪刚刚接触地面，生存本能就让他的大脑当当敲响了警钟，他转过身体，只见从不远处的山壁后方走出了另一头雄火龙。  
火龙一族的领地意识向来非常强烈，特别是雄性，他们对于一切入侵者都会施以凶暴的进攻。雄火龙意识到，这片地区恐怕已经有主了，而现在，他是入侵者。如果不尽快离开，一场恶战在所难免。  
雄火龙对自己位于孤岛的栖息地并没有什么不满。换作平常，他很可能会选择知趣地撤退。可是，现在他的心情糟透了，更别说风中隐约可闻的异性气息一直在撩拨他的神经。  
见入侵者没有表态，对方张开双翼发出威胁的吼叫声。作为回答，雄火龙从口中喷射出一团火球。

 

×　×　×

 

雄火龙意识到了自己不久前的选择是有多么愚蠢。他来到这里，与另一头雄性发生了战斗。他胜利了，对方拖着骨折的尾巴逃之夭夭——然而他的状况也没好到哪里去。他那身漂亮的红色鳞片有好几处都变得坑坑洼洼，剥落了不少，翼膜也因为战斗而破损了。之后，他试着找到了在这片地区活动的雌火龙。迎接他的是第四次失败。  
先回孤岛好好休息吧，雄火龙心灰意冷地想，依靠出众的恢复力，这些伤过不了几天就会完全愈合。他谨慎地扇了扇翅膀，幸好，破损的翼膜还能支撑他飞行。

在飞越海洋的时候，雄火龙开始感到力不从心。翼膜上的裂伤似乎在飞行中加重了，忍着伤痛飞行让他不得不比平时耗费更多体力。他瞄准了海上的一片礁石，心想或许可以在那里稍事休息。然而，在降落的时候，左边的翼膜终于不堪重负，沿着原来的伤口撕裂出一个相当大的豁口。雄火龙一瞬间失去平衡，重重地摔了下去，滑过礁石落入海里。  
海水淹没了雄火龙的身体。他摔得不轻，眼前金星直冒，浑身刺痛，骨头仿佛在嘎吱作响。他试着挣扎，扑腾着双翼，但涌入口鼻的海水却夺去了他的力气。  
无法……呼吸了……  
他翻滚着，向着深处沉落。他的意识就像上浮的气泡一般晃晃悠悠，渐渐远去……  
迷糊间，雄火龙感觉有什么东西托住了他。下沉的身体又开始逐渐上浮，照耀海面的阳光晃到了他迷蒙的双眼。  
雄火龙失去了意识。

 

×　×　×

 

雄火龙勉强睁开了眼睛。他头昏脑胀，身体各处感到阵阵钝痛，喉咙干渴得快要冒出火来。流水的声音吸引了他的注意力，他循声望去，发现不远处有一道溪流。拖着扭伤的腿来到水边一顿狂饮后，雄火龙开始环顾四周。  
此刻他正身处一个陌生的洞窟内。洞里十分宽敞，地上铺着一层柔软的细沙，上方有一个洞口，光线洒落下来照亮了大半个洞窟。洞底四周散落的骨骸，昭示着这里是捕食者的巢穴。东侧的洞壁上有水流从缝隙中渗出，汇成一道小小的溪流延伸到洞穴另一侧的湖里。湖的尽头有一个出入口通往外部，洞口几乎被水完全淹没，从外面吹进来的风带着海洋的气息。  
雄火龙警惕地嗅着空气。他的鼻息变得急促起来——弥漫在这巢穴里的气味如此熟悉，他恐怕这辈子都无法忘记——毕竟那天，他几乎全身都被沾染上了那讨厌的味道。  
这里恐怕是“那头海龙”的巢穴。

在明白自己的处境后，雄火龙真希望眼下发生的事只是一个噩梦。自己为什么会出现在这种鬼地方？受伤的翅膀在短时间内已经无法支撑他飞行了，通过水路逃走更不可能。也就是说，现在的他无异于瓮中之鳖，只能乖乖地被困于海龙的巢穴之中。伤口的痊愈需要耗费大量体力，在这种状况下遇到那头海龙的话，丧失飞空能力又伤痕累累的雄火龙根本毫无胜算。  
然而，无论接下来会发生什么，雄火龙现在能做到的就只有保存体力了。

 

×　×　×

 

潮水的声音让雄火龙猛然惊醒。因为疲劳的缘故，他不知道什么时候睡着了。伤口的状况似乎有点恶化，他感到身体非常燥热，意识几乎无法集中。天色已经全黑，不过因为洞壁上生长着荧光苔类植物的缘故，四周还不至于太过黑暗。洞内与大海相连的咸水湖因为涨潮，已经快淹到雄火龙的脚下。  
这时，湖水突然翻滚起来，让雄火龙大吃一惊。海龙自水中一跃而出，身后的水花划出了一道弧线。  
雄火龙发出了模糊的低吼。他晃动多刺的脑袋想让混乱的意识清晰一点，结果只是引起一阵头痛。海龙姿态悠闲，他在浅水中舒展着身体，被海水沾湿的蓝色鳞片在幽暗的荧光下反射着微光。随后，他转过头来，那双金色的眼睛锁住了雄火龙的视线。  
他们就这么互瞪了几分钟。

海龙爬到了雄火龙的身旁。雄火龙粗重的呼吸因为不安而变得越发急促起来。但是他没有作出攻击行为。虽然不甘心，但他深知如今的自己对海龙来说不过是一条搁浅的鱼。对方弯下脖子，反复嗅着雄火龙的身体。雄火龙迷迷糊糊地意识到，这头行径诡异的海龙似乎在查看他身上的伤口。不久，海龙又绕回到他的眼前。  
一阵温热湿滑的触感抚过雄火龙的颈侧，让他抗拒地扭开了头。海龙不知道发什么神经，居然开始舔起他身上的伤口来。雄火龙认为，同为雄性捕食者，他俩可不是什么能够互舔伤口的关系，更别说不久前这头海龙还极其无礼地把自己的性器捅入了他的生殖腔内。  
然而，海龙全然不顾雄火龙的感受，硬是把那该死的长舌头往他的身上贴。雄火龙感到无比疲累，只好放弃抵抗。以他如今的状态，就算海龙想要咬断他的喉咙也只好认命。幸运的是，他从这头海龙身上感受不到杀意。

海龙用头顶着雄火龙的身侧，让他翻了个身变成侧卧的状态。随后，他又开始细致地舔舐雄火龙胸腹部的擦伤。舌头一遍又一遍抚过伤口，虽然会带来刺痛感，却让雄火龙逐渐放松下来。渐渐地，这种爱抚般的行为唤起了潜伏于雄火龙体内的燥热。意识到身体变化的雄火龙不由得发出了一声苦闷的呻吟，身体的状态明明如此糟糕，却还会被激起情欲，真是败给发情期了。老实说，有机会的话他倒是很乐意发泄一下沉积的欲望，但不是现在。而且对象还偏偏是这头混账海龙。  
很快，海龙的行为开始变得不安分起来。他那长长的下颚擦过雄火龙的下腹。当海龙用舌头触碰他那闭合的生殖裂时，雄火龙不由得绷紧了肌肉。他抬起脖子怒视着海龙，却发现对方的脸颊上开始泛起青色的电光。

 

×　×　×

 

不过是交尾而已，即使随波逐流也没什么大不了的——起初，雄火龙有过这样的想法。  
但是，当海龙真正表现出想要交尾的意图时，雄火龙的理性就在累积多日的怒火中燃尽了。他奋起反抗，用后爪竭尽全力地踹开海龙，随后一个翻身瞄准对方的喉咙杀过去。  
海龙结结实实地挨了雄火龙带毒脚爪的一记猛踹，闷哼一声滚落到因为涨潮而淹没了洞底的海水里，激起一大片水花。暴怒的雄火龙乘胜追击，一跃到海龙的身上，匕首般的利牙眼看着就要刺入海龙的喉咙里了——在下一个瞬间，雄火龙身体一僵，从海龙身上翻倒下来，在洞底的浅水中摔了个两脚朝天。  
又是那该死的放电！  
雄火龙惧怕雷电。这种奇妙的力量总能轻易地穿透他赤红的甲胄，削弱他的力气。而现在，海龙释放出的雷电通过海水流遍了他的全身。他颤抖着瘫软在水里，双腿无力地垂在身体两侧，下腹的隐秘处顿时门户大开。  
接下来的事情可想而知。

雄火龙觉得自己的骨头快要散架了。海龙正压在他身上，用自己粗大的雄根撑开他下腹的裂隙，重重地碾过他的性器直捣深处而去。两者的体液因为那不断侵入的巨大体积而渗了出来，沾湿了雄火龙下腹的鳞片。  
结果还是变成了这样……  
受伤导致的发热已经让他的状态够糟了，被海龙这么一折腾，雄火龙的脑子就像被捣糊的粘着草一样混乱不堪，几乎丧失了思考能力。他喘息着，口中发出断断续续的嘶鸣，唾液从他的嘴角滑落，拉出一道银丝。  
温热的鼻息喷到了雄火龙的脸上。海龙正朝他俯下头来，那双在黑暗中微微闪烁的金色眼睛再次吸引住了雄火龙涣散的视线。海龙缓缓舔过他的喙尖，他们的牙齿相碰，舌头缠绕在一起。雄火龙已经无暇抗拒海龙的行为。他发出含糊的吼声，更多的唾液，混和着海龙的那一部分，从他的嘴角滴落。

不知是不是注意到雄火龙的身体状况，海龙的动作变得柔和起来。他缓缓搅弄着湿润的内部，并亲昵地舔舐和磨蹭雄火龙的身体。这种亲热举动一时间把雄火龙给弄懵了，更糟的是，海龙这样搞得他异常舒服。  
毕竟他也忍耐了好一段日子，虽然从一开始就是海龙的错。  
现在，拜海龙所赐，雄火龙的性器已经完全勃起并从生殖腔中伸出，透明的粘液不断从尖端滴落。他的生殖裂被撑开到能够顺畅地吞吐海龙昂扬的程度，大量的体液从穴口处被挤出，随着海龙的每一次动作发出细小而粘稠的水声。或许是因为海龙故意放轻动作的缘故，再加上之前有过一次经验，雄火龙的生殖腔在侵入的异物面前很快就投降软化了，轻松地让海龙进入到更深处。

身体好像要着火一般，又热，又痛……同时却又舒服得快要融化——雄火龙甚至开始觉得有点呼吸不畅。海龙的动作又变得激烈起来，他似乎已经快到极限了，就如同现在的自己——那种感觉又来了，就像那天，那种仿佛正在被大海吞没般的感觉……不久前坠落海里的记忆突然在脑中闪现：逐渐逼近的黑暗深渊，掠过身边的无数气泡，咸苦的海水涌入口鼻，心中泛起死亡的恐惧……然后，就在他无助地缓缓沉落之时，有什么支撑住了他的身体，将他从深渊中带离。  
在零散的记忆中，雄火龙看到了一双眼睛。一双从黑暗中浮现的金色眼睛。  
为什么偏偏是这条该死的臭海蛇啊？

 

×　×　×

 

次日早晨。  
潮水早已退去。雄火龙趴在沙地上，连一个爪子都不想动。实际上，如今他几乎动弹不得。他感觉自己的骨头快要散架了，仿佛一动就会和那些散落在角落里的残骸成为同伴。  
真没想到那头发起情来就疯癫的海龙居然如此不知节制，在明知他受伤不轻的情况下还硬是缠着他交尾。雄火龙中途就昏过去了，当他再次醒来，只觉得浑身难受，伤势完全没有好转的迹象，下腹还有种奇怪的饱涨感。结果，在他试着爬起身而摔倒的时候，一大滩海龙的“精华”从他的生殖腔内漏了出来，把他的下体弄得一塌糊涂。他有气无力地趴倒在地上，气得眼睛都红了，鼻孔和嘴角冒出丝丝黑烟。

雄火龙趴在洞窟里生了一上午的闷气。就在他因为饥饿和虚弱感而半睡半醒的时候，海龙拖着一头水生食草龙的尸体回来了。他使劲一甩，那肥美的猎物便啪嗒一下掉到了雄火龙的面前。  
食物的香气在雄火龙的鼻尖缭绕。他迫不及待地咬向眼前的食物，却发现自己因为过于虚弱，连破开食草龙厚厚的外皮都做不到。看到雄火龙陷入窘境，海龙用牙齿撕开了食草龙那脂肪充足的硬皮，扯下一大块肥嫩的腰肉来。他的巨颚一开一合，却没有把肉吞下去。雄火龙目不转睛地盯着那块腰肉，甚至没注意到自己的口水已经耷拉到了地上。突然，海龙将头凑到他的面前，他还没来得及反应，海龙已经把肉块送到了他口中。饥饿的雄火龙顾不得那么多，大口咽下从海龙嘴里得到的食物。鲜肉在纠缠的口腔间被撕碎，那鲜甜的滋味让雄火龙口水直流，贪婪地舔舐着海龙口中残留的肉渣。从齿间漏下的血液和双方的唾液混合在一起，染红了他的下颚。  
海龙再次咬下一块肉。这次，雄火龙也没有拒绝。  
他的食欲可是很老实的。

虽然一想到不久前自己就像嗷嗷待哺的幼崽一样从海龙的口中索取食物，雄火龙就恨不得挖个洞把自己埋掉，但鲜肉确实让他的体力恢复了不少。同时，他体内的欲望也随着身体状况的好转而水涨船高——毕竟这个时节正是火龙繁殖行为的繁盛期。然而对此时的雄火龙来说，这种本来稀松平常的生理需求只会令他徒增烦恼。若在平时，他还可以通过狩猎、活动等方式来分散精力，而现在他却只能无奈地蹲在海龙的巢穴里。在这种处境中，即使最初只有一点点苗头，欲火也会像黑暗中唯一的光源那样显现出强烈的存在感，让他无法平静。  
更糟的是这洞穴中飘荡着的气息。海水的腥气和海龙的气味，就像某种费洛蒙那样钻入雄火龙的鼻孔，直冲他的大脑，扰乱他的意志——在海龙那一次又一次强硬的交尾行为中，四周总是充满了这样的气息。  
雄火龙觉得自己仿佛正趴在一个制作精良的陷阱上，随时会失足坠落到粘稠灼热的回忆之中。他的大脑好像被安上了一个松动的开关，稍微触及就会想起海龙对他的所作所为。  
现在，海龙似乎是把他视为了交尾的对象，这在发情期姑且算得上是一件互惠互利的事。然而这头海龙的行为总是过于粗暴和突兀，让他既困扰又反感。他实在无法理解海龙为什么要如此执着地对同为雄性的自己做出这种行为，更别说双方根本都不是同族。  
他想起了海龙那金色的双目。那眼睛总是凝视着他，似乎在尝试传递某种情感。  
雄火龙猛地甩了甩头，试着驱散掉脑中愈发鲜明的记忆。

深夜。  
狩猎归来的海龙蜷缩在洞穴中央，在熟睡中发出平稳的鼻息。  
在不远处，雄火龙却因为体内燃烧的闷火而坐卧不安。他一边难以忍受地用岩石磨蹭着下腹，一边竭力避免发出太大动静。粘液从他的生殖裂中渗出，在石头上留下了深色的水渍。不久，他身体一颤，雄根便从生殖裂中冒出头来，在幽光中反射出湿润的光泽。  
压抑着越发粗重的呼吸，雄火龙开始在平滑的岩石上反复摩擦。无机质的冰冷触感让他感到不快，却不足以令他的欲望降温。缓缓增强的快感让他眯起了双眼，与海龙交合的回忆再次涌上脑海——他没有回避。此刻，他只想尽快解决眼下的问题，虽然不想承认，但这些回忆无疑是一种强大的助力。  
雄火龙任由自己沉溺在迷乱的回想中，低沉细碎的呜咽声从他的齿缝间散落。在他的体内突进的海龙，把一切搅弄得一塌糊涂的巨兽……苍蓝的鳞片，灼热的鼻息，沿着修长的脖颈滑落的水滴……还有那金色的双目。  
背后隐约感受到的视线让他心中一惊，赶紧回头。  
此刻，那双金色的眼眸正如他回忆中一样，锁定着他的一举一动，把他羞耻的姿态尽收眼底。  
雄火龙既羞又恼。奇怪的是，在海龙的视线中他的下体反而变得愈发灼热起来。他猛地冲向海龙，把海龙撞得翻了个身。这时，他才发现对方的身体也早已箭在弦上了。海龙维持着被撞倒的姿势躺卧着，双腿大张，仿佛要向他夸示自己腿间的屹立。  
一不做，二不休，雄火龙干脆顺势跨到了海龙的身上。他那挺立的性器正硬得发痛，实在没有停下的道理。他在海龙身上磨蹭着，心想着或许能够进入到海龙的体内。  
然而，还没等他找准位置，海龙便熟练地挺动腰部，把自己的雄根捅入了雄火龙毫无防备的穴口中。雄火龙因为这突如其来的侵入而绷紧了腰部肌肉。他发出了低哑的咆哮声，但海龙并没有继续动作。他维持着嵌入雄火龙体内的状态，伸头舔弄雄火龙的脖颈。  
这……这混蛋……！  
海龙这种挑逗的态度让雄火龙尴尬地僵在那里。他那紧紧衔着海龙的生殖腔因为快感而抽搐着，期待着更进一步的刺激。  
湿热的喘息在幽暗的洞壁间回荡，两头巨龙保持着下体紧密相连的姿势僵持了好一会儿。深入雄火龙体内的雄壮还在增大体积，逐渐变强的压迫感令他两股战战，几欲逃走。然而不知道为什么，他却无法行动，只能跨在海龙身上呼哧呼哧地喘着气。  
终于，海龙决定打破这个僵局。他放出了一股轻微却足以剥夺雄火龙仅剩体力的电流，青白色的电光在他们身体间跳跃。雄火龙发出了尖细的喘息声，酥麻的感觉窜过脊背直达尾巴尖端，使他双腿一软瘫倒在海龙的胸腹间。因为失去支撑，雄火龙的生殖裂将海龙的雄根吞得更深更深了。海龙发出了充满情欲的低吼，他开始活动腰部，顶撞起匍匐在他身上的雄火龙来。他每一次动作都会让雄火龙发出断断续续的尖嚎，分不清是因为痛苦还是喜悦，抑或两者兼有。  
海龙时急时缓地冲刺着，大腿和腹部的肌肉随着肉体撞击有节奏地抖动。他粗大的雄根上沾满了体液，充分的润滑让雄火龙腔内的活塞运动进行得十分顺畅。  
不久，随着一声嘶哑的鸣叫，雄火龙猛地扬起了头，他腿间喷射而出的灼热沾染了海龙的腹鳞，甚至飞溅到了海龙的胸部。与此同时，他的生殖腔也激烈地收缩。很快，海龙便低吼着在他的体内解放了。狭窄的内部无法容纳海龙释放出来的全部热流，许多粘液从彼此结合的部位流了出来。  
雄火龙高扬的头颅缓缓垂落到海龙的胸前。他的舌头耷拉在齿沿，因为过于强烈的快感而不断流着唾液。海龙弯下脖子，轻轻舔弄雄火龙的脸颊和颚部，长长的舌头滑过雄火龙的齿列。随后，他再次开始了动作。  
啊……不行了……再这样下去，自己就要沉落到海龙制造的漩涡中了。  
脑中仅存的一丝理智挣扎着向雄火龙发出警告。然而这警告实在太过微弱，就像沙滩上留下的脚印一般，面对海龙带来的一波波快感的浪潮，一下子就被冲得踪影全无。  
还不够。这还远远不够……  
雄火龙忍耐着海龙的冲击，勉强用颤抖的双腿撑起了身体。他张着嘴，碧蓝的双眼对上海龙的视线。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，交换着彼此的唾液。他配合着海龙的冲刺，开始扭动起自己的腰部来。层层上涨的快感让他无法忍耐地闭上了眼睛。意识到雄火龙主动配合的行为，海龙的进攻不由得变得更加凶暴起来。他狠狠地向上顶着雄火龙，每次撞击都让雄火龙的身体似乎要腾空而起。雄火龙把头埋在海龙的胸前，全心全意地感受着在他体内暴走的欲望。这欲望就像烈火一样，从他的下腹开始燃烧，一点点地吞噬掉他的五脏六腑，然后又把他的身体填满。  
他从未体会过这样的交尾。愉悦就像海龙释放的电流一样流遍了他的全身，他的体内好像已经被搅得一团糟，但是却好舒服，舒服得快要死去。  
这次，他们同时吼叫着到达了顶点。大量的体液从他们结合的部位汩汩流出，海龙胸腹部的鳞片上沾满了雄火龙的白浊。  
然而，这还远远不够。

 

×　×　×

 

雄火龙站在海岩的顶端舒展着双翼，深红的鳞片在朝阳的照耀下反射出美丽的光芒。吹过海面的微风拂过他的身体，让他感到十分清爽。他受伤的身体已经完全恢复，破损的翼膜也变得完好如初。  
在那天晚上之后，雄火龙和海龙不知又进行了几次交尾，有时是海龙挑逗，更多地是雄火龙主动挑起。在对海龙放开身心后，他就再也不打算压抑自己繁殖期旺盛的欲望了。  
伤势花了这么多时间才完全恢复，大概也是因为激烈的交尾对身体造成了负担吧。  
他还完全没有弄清楚，自己和海龙之间到底算是什么关系。但是从海龙的身上，他再没有感受到威胁的气息，从那金色的双眸中看到的，只有无尽的温存，还有渴望。  
雄火龙知道自己也在渴望着海龙。  
他深深吸了一口充满着海洋气息的空气，鼓动双翼腾空而起。他回过头来，望向身后的坑洞。从那里可以望到海龙幽暗的巢穴。在那里，海龙正抬头凝望着他。雄火龙也回望着他。  
海龙的视线仿佛在传达着某种情感。一种对于他们来说过于少见的灼热的情感。  
雄火龙张开翅膀，让风带着他升上了高空。


	3. 毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于本章：  
> 1.有猎人VS雄火龙的工口情节，但说不上是猎人×雄火龙  
> 2.有肉体上雄火龙×海龙的情节，不过我个人看来这依旧是海龙×雄火龙前提  
> 3.插图注意
> 
> 本章未完

身穿赤红铠甲的猎人正一言不发地鼓捣着钵里的药草。

这天终究还是到来了。他马上就要面对自己从未经历过的艰难任务。

他叹了口气，把捣好的药泥装进瓶子。一张皱巴巴的纸落在他的脚边，那是他在公会任务板上揭下来的委托书，上面清清楚楚地写着他即将进行的任务信息。他瞥了上面的字一眼，便逃避似的地别过头去。

 

他的名字叫扎克。当时，他喝得醉醺醺的，路过任务板的时候，低廉的契约金和高昂的报酬映入他的眼帘。而且，纸上还印着代表采集任务的绿色印章。“赚到了！”当时他心里只有这个念头。于是，扎克没有多想，也没看是什么内容就伸手把任务委托书揭了下来。

采集雄火龙的体液——最初，扎克还以为是指毒液或泪水之类的东西。当他看清任务要求的时候，顿时就傻眼了。

任务的委托人是一个有钱的生物学者，最近刚刚来到这个临海的村子寄住。他不知道要做什么奇怪的研究，居然需要雄火龙的精液。这和采集毒液什么的可不是一个级别，更何况现在根本不是火龙的繁殖期。也就是说，要达成任务目标的话，必须采取一些“人为的措施”。

扎克咽了一口唾沫。作为一个成年男性，他当然清楚让雄性射精的方法。但是，对方可是一头喷火的巨兽，浑身棘刺，随时都会一口咬掉他的脑袋。

然而他实在不想让可爱的看板娘看见自己临阵脱逃的窘态。最终，扎克还是整理好行装，硬着头皮出发了。

 

任务目标的所在地位于一座孤岛上，往返需要乘船。由于位置偏僻，这座岛一度成为流浪猎人的天堂，这些人当中不乏有钱就干的滥杀者，使得岛上的生态受到了相当大的伤害。如今这座岛已被公会纳入管理，列为禁猎区，只会偶尔对执行采集任务的公会猎人开放。此刻，扎克正在微微摇晃的船上中做着任务的准备。在他旁边，一个少年正手忙脚乱地翻腾着包裹。这位少年猎人自告奋勇来当他这次任务的助手（显然是因为年轻人的好奇心）。扎克自然求之不得，他可不想一个人面对眼下这种窘况。

“拿着，给你两个，别浪费了。”扎克从大包裹里掏出了数个圆球，丢出两个给他的助手，剩下的塞入随身小包内。

“这是什么？”少年好奇地看着手里的球状物。

“是为这次任务特地准备的东西。”

这些小球是投掷式的药弹，里面混合了委托人为这次任务准备的药剂，据说可以暂时削弱雄火龙的体力，并让其发情。说到底，就是“那个”吧，扎克心想。自己有生以来第一次下药的对象竟然是头雄火龙，他实在高兴不起来。

“虽然还是试制品的阶段，但我保证，绝对有效！”在弥漫着怪味的杂乱房间里，生物学者拍着胸脯，既兴奋又自豪地对他说道。

试制品？扎克一边点头，一边满腹疑虑地瞪着生物学者。不过他还是半信半疑地把那些药剂混合到素材玉里，制成了投掷式药弹。

居然不得不依靠给这些奇怪的药物，真是太糟糕了。扎克的目光十分黯淡。想着即将面对的难题，即使已经做足了准备，他还是无法打起精神。

“快看！”少年猎人突然戳了戳他的手臂，他顺着少年所指的方向看去，只见远处的海面上雷光一闪，然后又归于平静。

“那是什么？总不会是要下雨了吧？”少年望着远海，今日的天气十分晴朗，无论朝哪个方向看去，都看不到一丝乌云。

“或许是海龙吧。”扎克皱着眉喃喃道。

“啊？”

这时，孤岛的身影出现在海平线上，看来他们马上就要抵达这次任务的营地了。看到扎克仍然眉头深锁，少年安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们出发吧！早点完成任务回去大吃一顿！”

扎克闷闷地应了一声，开始收拾行装。

 

×　×　×

 

“扎克大哥，还不行动吗？”

“嘘——”猎人从少年手里一把抓过双筒望远镜。一头雄火龙正在距他们数百米外的地方悠闲地饮水休憩，不时警惕地抬起脖子张望四周。此刻他们正藏在位于雄火龙下风处的一块岩石后。

他们跟踪观察这头雄火龙已经半小时了。扎克知道，如果不赶紧动手的话，雄火龙随时都可能会飞走。“天空之王者”一旦升空，他们就得一顿好找了。至少也该用染色球做个标记……

然而，扎克却犹豫不决，迟迟不行动，只是躲在下风处观察着雄火龙的举动，特别是它两腿之间的位置……

该怎么做，才能顺利完成这次任务呢？

虽然并不是没有和雄火龙战斗过，但过去他却未曾留意过这种生物私处的样子——或者说一般人都不会特别去留意。扎克心情复杂地透过望远镜观察着雄火龙的下体。与他们不同，这头巨兽并没有外露的生殖器，微微隆起的小腹下方，覆盖着平坦的鳞甲。扎克从他那勉勉强强的生物知识中挖出了一个词语——“泄殖腔”，或者说“生殖腔”——大多像雄火龙这一类披着鳞片的生物，下体都有着这么一个构造。乍看之下像是雌性的生殖器，实际上里面却收纳着雄性器官。这种构造让扎克的心情变得更加沉重。想要完成这次任务，首先还得想法把雄火龙的“长枪”从他的肚子里给弄出来。

与他截然相反，他身边的少年却是一副兴致勃勃的样子。年轻真好啊。

 

终于，扎克下定了决心，朝身边的同伴招了招手。他们尽可能快速又安静地奔向雄火龙。觉察到动静的雄火龙抬起上身发现了他们。它立即进入临战状态，双翅怒张，朝他们发出一声震天的龙啸。因为早已备好耳栓，两名猎人毫不受阻地继续前行。看到自己的咆哮对敌人没有起到震慑作用，雄火龙赶紧调整架势，准备发动下一轮攻击。扎克向左侧绕开它的头部，迅速地朝雄火龙身上砸了一个染色球。沾上这种气味浓烈的植物染料后，即使猎物逃跑也不至于轻易跟丢。在雄火龙的另一侧，少年手中紧握着单手剑盾，正伺机进攻。

雄火龙朝他们发出阵阵怒吼，喉咙鼓动着，开始酝酿它拿手的灼热吐息。

 

×　×　×

 

“喂，再给我用点力！”

扎克和他的助手使劲地拉扯着铁链，把因为麻醉弹和生物学者的特制药剂而变得迷迷糊糊，失去力量，只能做出一些小幅度挣扎的雄火龙捆在地上。在刚才的战斗中，雄火龙耗费了不少体力，还被砸了一脸特制药弹。扎克觉得自己恐怕在混乱中用了太多药弹，如今包里的药弹已经一个不剩，如果雄火龙恢复力量发起疯来，他们就只好放弃任务了。

他把铁链在地上钉牢后，直起腰搓了搓手掌。从现在开始才是让他害怕的正题。

他心情沉重地绕到侧躺着的雄火龙腹部边上。用了这么多的药弹，雄火龙应该会一点就燃吧？如果生物学者的药有效的话……

雄火龙的腹部正随着呼吸一起一伏。他那致命的双腿被铁链捆在一边，大腿上结实的肌肉因为用力而紧绷着。扎克一边留意着被绑在旁边的巨大脚爪，一边缓缓接近。他看到了这次任务的目标——在火龙腹部靠近尾巴根部的的黑色斑纹里，有一道纵向裂缝——雄火龙的生殖裂正在他下腹的鳞片间闭合着。

“哇！第一次这么近距离地观察火龙的身体。”他年轻的助手在旁边兴奋地感叹道，他的一撮头发被烧掉了。

该怎么做才能把那东西从里面弄出来啊！扎克在心中猛烈地呐喊。

让他感到欣慰的是，那肉缝的闭合处此刻正微微泛着水光，看来因为药的关系，雄火龙的体液已经从生殖裂处渗出来了。他把碍事的手甲脱掉，朝雄火龙伸出因为紧张而颤抖的手掌。

 

好暖和……扎克触摸着雄火龙的下体，手指被粘液沾湿了。他的手掌贴在那起伏的腹肌上，感受着这生物的热度——雄火龙的体温比人类要高得多。总觉得把手伸进这头巨兽的体内的话就会被烫伤……他甩开这愚蠢的念头，试着用双手撑开雄火龙的生殖裂。

那看似坚硬的入口竟然轻易地张开了。从里面漏出的粘稠体液拉出数道银丝，然后垂落下来，沾湿了地面。这景象让扎克的脸热了起来，内心感到一阵莫名的尴尬。他忍着逃开的冲动，把手掌伸入那仿佛要冒出热气的生殖裂内。随着细小又湿润的声音，他的手被温热柔软的肌肉吞了进去。因为体液的缘故，里面早已变得湿漉漉，滑溜溜了。

天啊，他居然对着雄火龙做出这种事……扎克虽然强装平静，但他的内心早已翻江倒海了，他真希望自己的眼前是一个可爱的女孩子，而不是这头喘息着的巨龙。他忍耐着把手继续探入深处，而少年猎人则一脸惊叹地在旁边瞪着他的一举一动。这混小子倒是有够轻松的，好歹也来帮帮忙啊！虽然扎克也不知道该让他帮什么忙。

似乎是觉察到异物的插入，雄火龙发出一声闷哼，双腿踢蹬起来。“小心爪子！”少年叫道，扎克大惊，猛地一个后跳，陷入雄火龙体内的手臂噗嗞一声抽了出去。幸好，雄火龙的双脚因为被捆住而无法做出过大的动作，因此他并没有被踢中。

扎克扭着头，向前伸着自己沾满粘液的双手（好像想竭尽全力远离它们一样），再次向雄火龙靠近。他的手再次探入那湿热的肉腔内。他努力地在雄火龙的生殖腔内摸索着，发出一阵阵嗞嗞的水声，而他的助手好像下巴脱臼一样在旁边看着这一切。雄火龙难受地试图扭动腰部，柔软的内部收缩着，想要把扎克的双手挤出去。终于，扎克的指尖触摸到一个灼热的肉块。虽然不知道有没有找对地方，他还是用双手包住那个东西，卖力地搓弄起来，身体都贴到了雄火龙的身上。

这时，他的双手突然感到一股推力，那热乎乎的东西滑脱了他的掌握。扎克还没来得及躲开，火龙的雄根便从生殖裂里冒了出来，顶中他的鼻子。

猎人哀嚎一声，一屁股摔在地上。

虽然早有心理准备，但扎克还是因为眼前物的巨大而大吃一惊。他的内心甚至有那么一丁点羡慕……而他身边的少年则整个人杵在原地，下巴似乎都要掉下来了：“天，我的天啊，我还不如一根……高……”扎克捂着发痛的鼻子发出一声轻咳，年轻的助手才回过神来，跑到了他身边，眼中满是惊诧和同情。他礼貌地递给扎克一块手帕。

扎克欲哭无泪地擦拭着自己的脸，上面沾满了雄火龙的东西，散发出一股浓烈的雄性气息。此刻一定是他一生中最有“男人味”的一刻了，他自嘲地想道。然后，他再次打起精神，开始面对雄火龙那脱离了禁锢，正在他们面前夸示着强烈存在感的器官。

那颤抖着的巨物长度似乎超过了两米，它因为勃起而变得相当粗壮，扎克即使双手环抱也没法将其整个包住。它的表皮泛着湿润的光泽，呈现出生肉般的红色，还有着暗淡的黑色斑纹，就像雄火龙胸腹部的花纹一样。数根血管在上面盘曲，随着体积的膨胀显得青筋暴起。

然而现在并不是对着这支“巨枪”感叹的时候。雄火龙发出阵阵怒吼，挣扎得越来越厉害，捆绑着他的铁链发出金属的碰撞声。如果在药效消退前采集不到这头火龙的精液，这次任务就前功尽弃了。扎克赶紧扑向那根超过两米的粗壮肉茎，拼命用双手揉搓起来，“小子你也快来啊！脱掉手甲！”他朝他的助手喊道。

少年手忙脚乱地脱掉了手甲，战战兢兢地抓住雄火龙器官的尖端，学着扎克的样子折腾起来。

两个猎人已顾不上说话，他们不停地运动着双手，火龙肉体的热量透过肉红色的表皮，伴随着一阵阵脉动传到他们的掌心。他们的鼻腔内充满了雄火龙散发出的气息，铠甲下汗流浃背。雄火龙的腰部因为他们的动作而扭动着，腹肌随着急促的呼吸剧烈起伏。他发出时高时低的喘息声，伸出口外的舌头淌着唾液。他的雄根有节奏地跳动，透明的液体滴滴答答地从尖端的小孔滴落，沾湿了一大片泥土。扎克掬起正在漏出的粘液，把它涂抹在雄火龙的肉茎上，好让自己的双手劳动更为顺畅，他大幅度地挥舞着自己的双手，用手掌和手臂不断刺激那挺立的柱体。少年猎人也有样学样，他集中刺激雄火龙敏感的尖端，用液体湿润他能摸到的每一个角落。

这时，扎克感到他手掌下的肉茎开始微妙地抽搐，“小、小子，容器！快！快！”他急切地朝助手嚷道，内心一阵激动，终于，这次任务快要完成了——

雄火龙发出高昂的嚎叫，一下子绷紧了身体。他的雄根猛然一颤，从尖端喷射出大量的白色液体。扎克拼命抱着那抽动着的巨物，好像生怕它会逃走似的。他的助手刚刚掀开了生物学者交给他们的特制容器的盖子，他就站在雄火龙器官尖端的前方，从那里射出的液体喷了他一身，把他冲倒在地。

年轻的猎人跌到地上，他浑身沾满了雄火龙的精液，被他紧抱在怀中的容器也装得满溢出来。他因为突如其来的冲击而呛了一口，剧烈地咳嗽着。

雄火龙大吼一声，强壮的后腿挣脱链子，把兴奋地朝着助手大嚷大叫的扎克踹飞了。火龙使劲扭动着身体，钉在地上的铁链接连被拔出，留下一个个泥洞。

“小子，药效要消失了！快撤！”扎克顾不上疼痛的后背，他满身泥土的从地上爬起来，冲过去拉起浑身湿透，坐在地上咳嗽的少年，两人拔腿就逃。少年已经盖上了容器的盖子，生物学者说这个特制容器具有控温装置，（或许）能够让雄火龙的精液在一段时间内保持“鲜活”。

被他们抛在身后的雄火龙已经站起了身。看来，药效似乎还未完全消退，他有点混乱地甩着头，双腿也站立不稳。他呼哧呼哧地喷着气，那刚刚释放完的雄性器官并没有颓缩，依旧耸立在他的腿间。

这时，扎克模模糊糊地听到远处传来了一声吼叫。那不是雄火龙的叫声……他一边逃跑，一边好奇地回过头去。

“大海之王”——海龙，正出现在这片区域尽头的一个路口处，他红色的棘刺在碧鳞的衬托下异常鲜明。扎克感到庆幸，这片区域与近海湿地相邻，穿过湿地就是海龙出没的海岸，要是海龙在刚才中途乱入，他们的任务就完蛋了。他祈祷着海龙不要注意到他们，他的腿在被雄火龙踹飞时扭伤了，因此跑得并不快。然而，海龙的注意力全在雄火龙身上，他径直朝雄火龙冲去。

看到海龙接近，雄火龙想要后退，结果却被一块岩石绊倒在地。他的腿胡乱地踢蹬着，腿间的雄根随着动作来回摆动。

难道海龙打算攻击雄火龙吗？扎克的脚步不由得慢了下来，如果雄火龙因为他俩干的“好事”而无法战斗又来不及逃跑，成为海龙的晚饭，那可真够糟的……他连连回头，想要看接下来会发生什么事。只见海龙扑向雄火龙，用头颈和前爪拨开对方乱蹬的爪子，压到了雄火龙的身上。雄火龙因为海龙的压迫发出了沉闷的吼声，奇怪的是，他的挣扎幅度看起来并不大。

不过，预想中的血案并没有出现。下一个瞬间发生的事情，让扎克和少年顿时瞠目结舌。只见海龙张开他利齿森森的血盆大口，朝着雄火龙的头部咬去……不，确切地说是“吻”了下去——扎克知道用“接吻”这个词来形容海龙对雄火龙的行为显得相当荒唐，然而眼前的情景让他觉得自己只能用这个词来描述。尽管他们的嘴巴好像要撕碎对方一样咬在一起，但在他们的齿间，两根龙舌正纠缠不止，交换着彼此的唾液。而海龙的下体则紧紧地贴着雄火龙的下腹不住地磨蹭，后者流出的粘液让这接触变得黏黏糊糊，显得非常——非常——

他……他们该不是要……扎克感到难以置信，而他身边满身粘液的年轻猎人则惊讶得猛扯他的袖子。这时，海龙回头朝他们这边看来。

扎克识趣地拖着他那激动不已的助手逃离了这片区域。

 

×　×　×

 

听到远处传来的怒吼时，海龙正在沙滩上懒洋洋地晒着太阳。

他警惕地抬起头，注意着四周的动静。这吼叫声对他来说十分熟悉，因为，他曾一次又一次把这声音的主人压在身下，让其咆哮不止直到声嘶力竭。

又一阵长啸从远处传来。听得出，那家伙此刻正在大发雷霆。

他蜷起身子，继续在温和的阳光下打起盹来。平日，海龙极少进入雄火龙的生活，况且他在陆地上行动一向比在海里时要笨拙得多。脾气暴躁的雄火龙对任何闯入他领地的侵入者都会毫不客气地施以攻击，因此海龙在陆上活动时偶尔会听到远处传来震天的怒啸。不过，他已经好一阵子没有见过雄火龙了。而雄火龙从来不会主动来找他。

微风吹拂着他的鳞片，让他回想起自己和雄火龙相遇的时候。那天也是像今天这样晴朗的日子，那时，他刚来到这片海域定居。

 

海龙从水面探头，望着出现在他眼前的岛屿。他已绕岛游了数周，这座岛周围几乎都是峭壁，有一处可爱的海滩，沙子踩起来柔软而舒适。这里看起来是一座与世隔绝的孤岛，而且似乎没有沾染那些两足兽的臭味。尽管海龙并没有深入到岛的深处，但若这座岛上有两足兽定居的话，岸边往往会有他们活动的踪迹。不久前，海龙才从两足兽那里吃过苦头，几天前他的尾巴还在隐隐作痛。他之所以离开原先的栖息地来到这个地方，也是因为两足兽的活动让他不能安心捕猎。

海龙决定暂且在这座岛边生活一段时间。如无意外，这片海域将成为他新的栖息地。

                 

这座孤岛已经有主了——海龙不久就意识到了这一点。岛上当然有其他捕食者活动，狗龙经常会在岸边捕捉浅海鱼类。然而他知道还有比这些小狗龙更为强大的生物在岛上生息。

偶尔，岛上会传来那位统治者的吼叫声，然而那家伙鲜少接近海岸，并不妨碍海龙在这片海域定居。他从未看清过岛主人的真面目，只有那么一次，当他在一道沿海峭壁下捕食水生食草龙的时候，偶然抬头瞥到一抹深红在崖边掠过。此外，再无任何接触。不过，像他们这样的大型捕食者彼此间互不干涉，对双方来说都是好事。海龙相当满意他们之间的这种距离。

直到那天为为止。

 

不远处的海面传来了嘈杂的声响。正在觅食的海龙轻盈地扭转身体，朝着动静传来的地方游去。很快，他就看到了声音的来源，在靠近孤岛岩壁的水中，数头水兽正撕咬着一头挣扎的食草龙，食草龙很快便失去了生气，朵朵血花在海水中绽放，勾起他的食欲。

看到海龙接近，水生食肉龙们四散而逃，其中一头还不忘紧紧叼住口中的食草龙肉。海龙浮上水面，听见岩壁的上方传来阵阵沉重的脚步声，还夹杂着尖厉的吼叫。方才的那头食草龙并不是水生动物，看来是从岩壁上失足掉落海中的。从崖上传来的声音判断，似乎是狗龙一类的家伙在追咬狂乱的食草龙群。

虽然水生兽的肉非常鲜美，但时间长了毕竟也会有点乏味，因此海龙不时就会产生上岸狩猎的兴致。活蹦乱跳的猎物就近在咫尺，眼前这道崖壁并不算高，只消稍加助泳就可以从海面跳跃上去。于是，海龙调转方向朝着远离岩壁的深海游开了一段距离，然后回头迅速地朝岸边冲刺。他划破水面飞跃而起，伴随着一阵水花落到了悬崖边上。顺利着陆的海龙抬起头来，却发现这座岛上的霸主正赫然立于他眼前。

那是一头深红色的飞龙。黑红相间的鳞片覆盖着他的大部分身体，胸腹部结实的肌肉宣扬着这具躯体所拥有的力量。他没有前肢，在前臂的位置上伸展着一对强壮的翅膀。他站在一头奄奄一息的食草龙身上，那锋利的脚爪深深地嵌入了食草龙灰色的皮肤里。海龙的闯入让他一瞬间怔住了，吃惊地瞪视着突然出现在自己面前的不速之客。然而他很快便回过神来，压低身体朝着海龙发出了威胁的低吼。看来，他丝毫不打算放弃自己的猎物。海龙亦毫不退缩。他们离得太近了，只要一伸头便可以将自己的利齿刺向对方的脖颈。然而，双方都没有贸然进攻。他们之间的距离如此接近，以至于向着对方怒吼时，彼此的吐息就会呼到对方的脸上。几点火星伴着烟雾从红龙的嘴角处飘出。他扇动着双翼，挑衅般地迎着海龙威慑的目光。

海龙发现自己被那双眼睛吸引住了。那清澈的、无畏的、毫无掩饰的蓝眸，此刻正与他视线相接。一股突如其来的冲动使他鲁莽地想要触碰那深红的火龙，他狭长的吻部向前一探，鼻尖触到了火龙的颈侧。下一秒，红色的火龙猛地升空了，扬起一阵风。他的双爪牢牢地抓着猎物，迅速远离地面朝着远处飞去。海龙趴在峭壁边上，他仰望着天空，目光追随着那逐渐远去的背影。

 

海龙发现，自那次偶遇之后，自己总是不自觉的朝天空望去。当他浮上水面换气或爬上陆地休息时，他总是忍不住抬头寻找那于天空驰骋的身姿。有时，他从海中跃上他们初遇的悬崖，在那里久久遥望。他说不清自己为何如此执着于那个家伙——他对那头红色火龙的渴望与食欲不大相同——那似乎是一种与本能需求相比更为复杂的感觉，这让他有点摸不清头脑。他还记得那双蓝眼睛，那些赤红的鳞片，那低沉的吼声还有带着火焰焦味的气息，这些都被他反复回味直至深深地刻进了他的脑里。

他想要触碰那掠过天空的身影，然而，自那次崖上对峙之后，他再没有机会接近那深红的火龙。他耐心地等待着近距离接触的机会。他心中的渴望一点一点地积累，化作凶暴的欲望潜藏在他的体内。

在某一个下午，在水下小憩的海龙突然发现，那熟悉的红色身影正倒映在海面。

终于，空之王者坠落在他的面前。

 

×　×　×

 

海龙再次抬起了头，去聆听那仍在断断续续传来的咆哮。他发现自己没法继续安心打盹了。尽管因为距离已经变得有点模糊不清，但他还是觉得，那声音中似乎开始夹杂着某种让他无法忽视的东西。

在今年的春季，就在这片海滩上，他袭击了雄火龙，并与他进行了交尾。当时，雄火龙也在怒吼，那愤怒的声音中，带着困惑，带着痛苦，不甘……还有些许——

情欲。

海龙无法确定自己有没有听错。是什么让雄火龙发出了这样的吼叫呢？毕竟这片孤岛上并没有其他能够（像他）那样压制雄火龙的捕食者。他犹豫着是否要离开海岸，毕竟在陆地上，他的活动范围并不远……

 

萦绕鼻尖的海洋气息渐渐淡去，取而代之的是泥土和草叶的气味。海龙最终还是决定前往雄火龙所在的地方一探究竟，尽管他不确定雄火龙是否会欢迎他的出现。他留意着雄火龙声音传来的方向，一边前进一边嗅着空气。然而雄火龙所在的地方位于下风处，因此气味无法带给他更多信息。奇怪的是，尽管他能听到雄火龙断断续续的咆哮，但却没有听到其他生物的叫声，没有悲鸣，也没有怒号。雄火龙到底遇到了什么状况？岛上出现了其他能够与之匹敌的捕食者吗？对此他完全无法作出判断。他绕过一座缓坡，声音越来越近。再往前，就要越过他平日陆上活动的界限了。

一片开阔的空地出现在海龙眼前。雄火龙就独自站在这空地中央，双腿似乎有点站立不稳。海龙诧异地停住了脚步，雄火龙的旁边并没有他想象中的入侵者或什么凶恶的捕食者。他警惕地张望四周，这才发现在空地的另一头，两个披坚带甲的细小身影正朝着远处仓惶逃跑。

海龙恍然大悟。原来是那些家伙侵扰了雄火龙。他们是一个两腿直立的奇妙种族，虽然看着弱小却会爆发出奇怪的力量，海龙过去也曾因此而吃过苦头。反正他们已经逃了，海龙并不想和这些两足兽扯上关系，他无视那两个逃跑的生物径直朝着雄火龙靠近。注意到海龙的雄火龙似乎吃了一惊，他连连后退，结果被一块岩石给绊倒了。

海龙快步来到雄火龙的跟前，眼前的景象让他不由得眯起了双眼。

躺在地上挣扎的雄火龙身上还挂着断裂的铁链，看来那些两足兽曾经用这个来对付他。然而值得注意的并不是这一点，而是在雄火龙腿间晃动着的雄性象征。它已呈完全勃起的状态，整个钻出了雄火龙的生殖腔，而且似乎已经释放过一回，从茎体到根部都沾着粘稠的体液。雄火龙喘息着，注意到海龙的视线后，他的挣扎变弱了，苍蓝的眼眸凝望着海龙——

海龙知道这眼神意味着什么。在他的海上巢穴中，雄火龙曾多次用这样的目光望着他——似乎有某种渴望开始在火龙的体内逐渐升温。之后，他们便缠作一团，享受由彼此的肉体所带来的愉悦。海龙弄不清那些两足兽为了什么目的，用了什么手段把雄火龙搞成这样，现在明明不是发情期，他却变得如此亢奋。

然而想太多也没有意义。海龙相当乐意回应雄火龙的需求，雄火龙无防备的姿态以及他身体所散发出的气息早就撩拨起了海龙的欲望。他压上雄火龙的身体，感到收纳于自己生殖腔内的雄根已经蠢蠢欲动。

海龙的行动让雄火龙发出了满足的低吼，他发出一连串撒娇般的鼻音，蹭着海龙的胸腹，让海龙不由得暗暗吃惊。他从没见过这么坦率的雄火龙。尽管再次之前他们也进行过你情我愿的交尾行为，但雄火龙的高傲和脾气让他总是无法完全放开。而眼下，雄火龙却完全沉浸在情欲中，急切地向他打开身体求欢。

海龙伸出舌头，亲昵地舔舐雄火龙的脸颊，随后，他们的舌头交缠在一起，利牙碰着利牙。由于双方有些微的体格差，海龙轻易就能填满雄火龙的口腔，尽情蹂躏他口中的每一寸黏膜。他们持续缠绕着彼此的舌头，溢出的唾液自雄火龙的嘴边滑落，又被海龙一一舔去。

在尽情享用过雄火龙的口腔后，海龙开始舔弄雄火龙完全暴露在他面前的脖颈，不时施以轻咬。他用巨大而狭长的吻部扣住火龙的咽喉，两侧的锯齿刺入那覆满鳞片，随着喘息而起伏的皮肤，但力道又不至于把他弄伤。要害部位被牢牢掌握并轻轻咬噬的刺激感让雄火龙忍不住颤抖着发出了沙哑的低吼。海龙顺着火龙的脖子一路往下，长长的舌头游移至他的胸口。雄火龙结实的胸肌上残留着些许新伤痕，看来是刚才的两足兽造成的，所幸并不严重。海龙细致地舔舐这些伤口，舌尖尝到了淡淡的血腥味。

因为此时不是发情期，海龙比之前更能控制体内的欲望，他欲以缓慢的节奏来进行这次交尾，将雄火龙迷醉于自己身下的姿态尽收眼底。然而，雄火龙却不这么想，在海龙的爱抚中，无法抑止的情欲在他的体内爆出一个个火球，烧灼着他的神经，迫使他焦躁地寻求更深入的行为。他下半身紧贴着海龙的身体，那处于亢奋状态的龙根在海龙的腹鳞上磨蹭着，将两者的身体染上白浊。他的脚爪催促般地在海龙的侧腹上抓挠，发出“咔沙、咔沙”的刮擦声。这露骨的邀请让海龙停止了舔舐，他抬起头来，鼻尖顶着雄火龙的鼻尖，目光对上雄火龙的视线。

 

在雄火龙渴望的凝视之下，海龙妥协了。然而要快速进入正题的话，他需要更为直接的刺激。他向前挪了挪身体，让自己的生殖裂贴在火龙颤动着的雄根上。透明的黏液从闭合处渗出，和雄火龙的体液混和在一起。海龙调整着位置，感到雄火龙昂扬的头部顶住了他的入口。他吸了一口气，将身体的重心下压。

灼热的顶端没入了海龙的生殖裂中。未曾被侵入过的秘处被慢慢撑开，肉红色的内部在结合处隐约可见。海龙的举动让雄火龙大吃一惊，瞪圆了他蓝色的眼珠。毕竟在此之前，他们的交尾行为都是由海龙插入他的体内进行。

这家伙有时真是怪可爱的——海龙心想，看着因为惊讶而目瞪口呆的雄火龙。他继续着下体的动作，那因为紧张而绷紧的肉腔包裹着雄火龙敏感的头部。

随着海龙的动作阵阵袭来的快感，让雄火龙禁不住急切地挺动腰部，想要深入到海龙体内。海龙的牙缝间漏出一声吃痛的呻吟，他忍耐着胀痛，努力放松下腹的肌肉，让火龙粗壮的雄根撑开他的肉腔，碾开柔软而颇具弹性的内壁朝着深处进攻。在吞入大约三分之一的长度后，海龙感到雄火龙抵在了他的肉茎上。他开始配合着雄火龙腰部的动作，让彼此的雄性器官互相磨蹭挤压。雄火龙搅弄着他的内部，一开始的不适在不知不觉间已转化为快感，和着粘稠的体液从他们的结合处溢出。他们的雄性象征紧贴在一起，脉动着的肉体在狭窄的肉腔中共震。不久，海龙挪动四肢，往后退了一步——就在雄火龙从他体内抽离的瞬间，海龙那凶恶的巨物便像突破禁锢的野兽一般钻出了他的生殖腔口。由于方才的刺激，挺立的尖端正不断渗出透明的粘液，顺着柱体滴落在雄火龙的下腹。

他再次把身体压向雄火龙。这次，轮到他进攻了。

 

海龙熟练地挤入被雄火龙肉茎占据了大半空间的入口。雄火龙颤抖着接纳了他的侵入，生殖裂被扩张到几乎要裂开的程度，入口旁边的鳞片被撑得好像要剥落似的。海龙停顿了一下，便开始毫不含糊地朝着深处突进。过于强烈的感觉让雄火龙咬住了他的肩头，这甜蜜的痛感让海龙更加不遗余力地蹂躏起火龙的弱点来。

黏稠的水声，肉体撞击的闷响，夹杂着痛苦和愉悦的喘息与嘶鸣……淫靡的交响曲在海龙的耳边奏响，他陶醉在袭卷下腹的快乐中。雄火龙那因为情欲而饥饿的生殖腔已经湿润得一塌糊涂了，柔软的黏膜抽搐着，收缩着，仿佛正在贪婪地吮吸海龙的欲望。海龙维持着进攻的节奏，低头去舔雄火龙的脸颊。雄火龙松开嵌入海龙鳞甲间的牙齿，仰起头来回应海龙的亲密行为，他们的舌头再次交缠在一起。

海龙挺进的动作越来越快，他凶暴的性器顶着雄火龙肉茎的根部，捣进雄火龙的下腹。他们的体液从结合处不断地溢出，被搅出了白色的泡沫。越来越多的黏液顺着雄火龙的腹部流下，沾湿了他们身下的草地。雄火龙在海龙猛烈的进攻下已经释放了一次。在他抽搐着达到高潮的时候，海龙依然毫不留情地冲撞着他的弱点，他号叫着，尾巴啪嗒啪嗒拍打着地面，从肉茎中射出的白浊洒在他的胸腹部，又顺着鳞片的纹路滑落。

全都是我的。海龙用鼻尖蹭着雄火龙的脸颊和颈侧。这家伙的气味，肉体，他的烈火和声音……他轻轻舔着雄火龙的侧脸，口中有股轻微的咸味。海龙睁开因为快感而闭上的眼睛，凝视着在他身下颤抖的空之王者。火龙那映照着天空的蓝眸，此刻正因为他而变得朦胧又迷乱，他昂头吼叫着，脸上沾满了唾液和泪水。

海龙又一次深深的挺入雄火龙的体内。随着一声低吼，他在火龙的生殖腔中灌满了自己的种子。

 

\- TBC -


End file.
